Nate Blueshot
Nate is a pirate that works hard to take down the EITC. He is a member of the Alliance of the Lords as an Advisor of the lord of Wisdom (great job by the way) . Nate has also been known to meet people that are powerful or famous people. His hope is he will become a great pirate. Friends (Note only the major ones will be listed) Jack Swordmenace (Owner of the United Pirate Army an a nice guy) William Daggerskull (met him around the time i joined the United Pirate Army. nice guy. known to wear pink shirts O_O why?) Jack Seacutter (Really nice guy would of joined his guilds if i wasn't join other jack's guild) Plunderkidd ( Not in war against leon but he high in command in a popular guild called the ocean gods) Prince Eric (Fun to be around. Also in Ocean gods. This guy is awesome.) Johseph Foulgull (Awesome guy. He is a powerful player. I repeat. He is a powerful player!) Jon (Met him around the time I met Foulgull. Nice guy. Was a big buddy of mine. But.... he can't remember me now................ inactive) Henry Every (Good friend. We often sail or do glitches.) Charles Firehawk (Good friend. Levels up WAY TOO FAST. Guess you could say inactive. Only logs on as my character now :( ) Tyler Armstrong (Good guy. Active player again.) Cody (Really funny guy. Likes pigs. He has two named Bacon and Piggy on Cuba. Idk why.) Chris Redbane (A tough guy. Helped me train. Always loyal friend. Inactive :C ) George Sailward (An old enemy, after a chat became friends. no longer emmeies) Note: This list will be added to. Guilds The Senitels (Inactive) The Wizards AFK Agency (My first guild.............. quit when I figured out what AFK meant) Caribbean Legends ( My second guild. It had a good time, but never got popular) Aincient Asassins (My last guild. Tried to make a guild of asassins. Failed) Ocean Gods (Very popular and fun guild) United Pirate Army The French Royalty (I was a guard) Jamie Brigade ( was a member for a day and a half. when i joined i figured out my friend made it) Elite Rebellion (Captain Bonehead's guild. joined so i could fight more eitc ) Enemies Captain Leon Goldbeard The EITC and Navy Other Info Home: Lives in a fort called Fort Mayhem on Padres. Won't tell you the location! Privateer side: French! Hobbies: Killing EITC, looking for awesome glitches, looting, fishing(in game), jumping off cliffs(in the game) experimenting with potions, looking for new hideouts, and searching for the kraken. Favorite quote: Pie! Top secret power: (Sigh) Don't have any. Leader: Jack Swordmenace Job: Advisor #2 of the lord of wisdom(Jack Swordmenace), and minor Lord, Lord of Travel Speciality: Blades (duelling throwing knives and such) and potions Bases: Has one on every island you can tp to except Avaricia Ships Dark-Wind Raven (War sloop) Storm Phoenix (War galleon) Storm Shark (War frigate) Titles Lord of Travel #2 advisor of the lord of wisdom Founder of Fort Mayhem Jobs lord advisor guard explorer Hom much he is wanted dead by the EITC: A LOT. Big price on Nate. Good Luck catching me Navy! (u will never catch me.........) Category:Pirates Category:POTCO